


то, что не поменялось

by mirlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Na Jaemin Needs a Hug, Na Jaemin-centric, Sad Na Jaemin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Исправленных ответов так много, мягкие линии, выведенные с преувеличенной уверенностью, перечеркнуты ярким красным, его так много на одном листе бумаги, что на секунду Джемину кажется, будто красный этот грязной кляксой расползается по всей бумаге, отпечатком остается на сетчатке его глаз.Он плачет. Он плачет так, как давно уже не должен.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	то, что не поменялось

Он не мнет в руках бумагу, не разрывает ее на кусочки, взгляд не прячет под отросшей челкой. Исправленных ответов так много, мягкие линии, выведенные с преувеличенной уверенностью, перечеркнуты ярким красным, его так много на одном листе бумаги, что на секунду Джемину кажется, будто красный этот грязной кляксой расползается по всей бумаге, отпечатком остается на сетчатке его глаз.

Он плачет. Слезы скатываются с лица крупными, будто искусственными, каплями. Его лицо, привыкшее улыбаться, искривляется в гримасе отчаянного ребенка, что видит разочарование в глазах родителей, которые обещали любить, но отчего-то легко отворачиваются при малейшей ошибке. Ему давно не десять, даже не пятнадцать, и мама, конечно, не станет ругать за низкую успеваемость, но Джемин плачет. Плачет так, как давно уже не должен.

Это не просто тест, написанный на унизительно низкие баллы, это не просто один из худших результатов среди сверстников в юните. Это всё, и он не уверен, даже не надеется на то, что сможет справиться.

На бросает бумагу в сторону, потому что красные линии, грубо расползшиеся практически на каждой чертовой строчке экзаменационного листа, проходят дрожью во всем теле. Ее хочется смять, сжечь и навсегда вычеркнуть из воспоминаний, но, если совсем честно, дело вовсе не в бумаге, и это понимание ничуть не помогает успокоиться. Виноват Джемин. Это его ошибка.

Он сжимает руки так сильно, что ногти, что давно обещал перестать грызть, впиваются в кожу. Он царапает ими ладони, ковыряет каждую болячку на руках. Не помогает избавиться от нервной дрожи, но заметно успокаивает. Джемин громко всхлипывает и оседает на пол. К черту все. К черту. К черту.

Ему казалось, что самым ужасным временем в его жизни были вечера в больнице, когда мама мягко прощалась, желая здоровья и приятных снов, и его настигало понимание, что ему больше некого было ждать. Увлеченный созданием будущего, о котором мечтал, и с самым серьезным видом заявляя, что не может оставить в прошлом что-то плохое, он не сразу понял, что, стараясь следовать своим идеалам и преодолевая все трудности в осуществлении мечты, он лишился чего-то больше, чем совместные походы в школьную библиотеку, групповые проекты, вечера в караоке и выходные, проведенные с шумной компанией друзей в парке и на аттракционах. Он лишился возможности найти настоящих друзей, может, испытать подростковую влюбленность, он лишился детства и самолично отказался от тех воспоминаний, которые приятно вспоминать, когда становишься постарше.

В его планшете только номера одногруппников, с которыми удается поговорить не так часто из-за их загруженного расписания. Да, они не забывают о нем, спрашивают о самочувствии хотя бы раз в неделю, но их жизнь продолжается так, будто ничего не поменялось, их мечты сияют так же ярко даже без самого На, и ему тяжело сказать, друзья они друг другу или просто вместе идут к одной цели. Джемина пугает мысль, что у него никогда не будет настоящих друзей.

Может, это было слишком жестоко — позволить ему осознать все именно так, когда он круглые сутки находился в полном одиночестве, безвозвратно продав свое детство за мечту и даже не зная, сможет ли он вернуться к ней после лечения и будет ли она тогда сиять так же ослепительно.

На перестал переживать об осмотрах врача, когда понял, что тот не собирается отвечать на его вопросы и рассказывать о возможности скорейшего выздоровления. Джемин не знал, почему тот не говорил с ним много, но часто звал маму в сторону, чтобы обсудить его состояние, будто он был глупым ребенком, не способным понять чужих слов. Он был ребенком. Может, врач смотрел бы на него другими глазами, если бы узнал, что Джемин был таким ребенком, что провел в репетиционных залах больше времени, чем все его сверстники за игрой в автоматы, но он так и не решился проверить свою догадку.

Ему казалось, что время, проведенное в больнице, и реабилитация в домашних условиях были едва ли не самыми ужасными эпизодами его жизни, потому что долгие просмотры разных передач по телевизору, вечера за домашним заданием и устрашающее количество свободного времени, которое не с кем было провести, казались такими же неправильными, как и оставшиеся без ответа сообщения в групповом чате. И если На мог оправдать свое молчание во втором случае тем, что парни чаще обсуждали расписание, новости и перекидывались шутками, в которых уже много месяцев не было места самому Джемину, то вся эта жизнь обычного подростка на больничном просто нервировала так, что хотелось кричать. Это все не принадлежало ему, было искусственным и таким жалким. Руки Джемина дрожали каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что это — его будущее, в котором он не возвращается в группу и все оставшееся время существует в мире, пароль от счастливой жизни в котором по своей глупости забыл. В мире, в котором поменялось все, кроме него самого.

Теперь он не старается стереть горькие слезы с лица, только сильнее давит на старые отвратительные болячки, которые совсем не хотят заживать. Как и он сам.

Возвращаться после перерыва было сложно, потому что мир не остановился после того, как рухнул в глазах одного неудачливого мальчишки. Новая и старая хореография, много песен, улучшенные образы, первая победа и огромное количество того, что безвозвратно прошло мимо. Это было сложно, потому что порой он прятался за чужими спинами, не желая подходить ближе к камере, и только шепот менеджеров, что велели подвинуться ближе, напоминал ему о том, что он должен делать, иногда он мог молчать так долго, пока ведущие не адресовали вопросы конкретно ему, но он обещал себе привыкнуть к этому снова. Ему необходимо было привыкнуть.

Джемин так долго времени провел, лишенный привычной жизни, часами сидел за домашним заданием, потому что делать было нечего, но все равно написал дурацкий тест хуже всех среди сверстников, которые уделяли учебе крохи свободного времени после утомительного расписания, будто ему и надеяться нельзя, что осталось в этом мире место, где он может чувствовать себя полноценным.

Джемин не успевает успокоиться, когда дверь в комнату распахивается и у самого порога останавливаются одногруппники. Он такой придурок, что уселся реветь в спальне, на двери которой нет даже замка. Он знает, насколько глупо выглядит в эту минуту, но истощение, которое он так долго старался скрыть, дает о себе знать, На даже не пытается подняться с места, позволяет себе только легко усмехнуться сквозь слезы, замечая, какими испуганными глазами на него смотрят остальные.

— Мы хотели спросить, идешь ли ты есть, — в голосе Джено звучит вина, будто он сдерживает себя от желания извиниться за то, что видит.

— Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? Нам нужно позвонить менеджеру? — Джисон взволнованно переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, что вообще нужно делать в подобной ситуации, — о мой бог, почему никто из вас не звонит менеджеру, — На отчего-то не может сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, потому что Джисон… он просто очень милый, когда волнуется. Он не может остановить слез, поэтому звук, вырывающийся из его горла, звучит далеко не как смех, в нем нет ничего живого, что пугает младшего только больше.

— Мы можем пройти в комнату? — Ренджун задает вопрос совсем тихо, тут же двигается вперед, — не то чтобы я вообще собирался уйти, если бы ты не разрешил.

Он опускается перед другом на колени, мягко касается его плеча.

— У тебя что-то болит? — Джемин качает головой, тяжело выдыхая. Ему кажется, что если он попытается заговорить, то расплачется только сильнее, потому что даже не может собрать свои мысли в предложения, чтобы объяснить, почему чувствует себя так плохо. Это не то, о чем он сможет рассказать так просто, он даже не отважился рассказать обо всем, что его мучает, родителям, пугаясь мысли, что они отнесутся к этому с пренебрежением, поэтому только кивает на так и не смятый листок с результатами теста. В глазах Ренджуна появляется понимание, и На очень благодарен ему за то, что хотя бы сейчас он не задает лишних вопросов.

Джено поднимает с пола тест, внимательным взглядом изучая все ответы.

— Завтра мы закончим с расписанием пораньше, ты же помнишь? Давайте просто позовем Донхека и немного позанимаемся все вместе? Думаю, вчетвером учеба будет намного веселее и продуктивнее. Что скажешь?

— Он просто хочет, чтобы завтра ты объяснил нам темы, которые мы не понимаем, потому что ты лучше всех решил те тяжелые задания, в которых нужно прописывать решения, — Джено улыбается, убирая бумагу в сторону, — но ты все равно соглашайся.

— У меня, конечно, другие задания, но я тоже могу посидеть с вами. Купим снэков и будем сидеть за уроками прямо как в драмах, — Пак выглядит очень довольным предложенной идеей, — давай, хен, ты же согласишься?

Джемин слабо кивает, вытирая с лица слезы.

— Господи, только больше не реви из-за таких глупостей, — Ренджун произносит это с насмешкой, но руки его с нежностью зарываются в чужие волосы, — ты еще результаты Джисона по естественным наукам не видел, вот уж на что действительно не взглянуть без слез.

Младший не может стерпеть шутку, поэтому тут же начинает спорить с Хуаном, потому что это не его вина, это все вопросы, к которым он не успел подготовиться, а еще времени не хватило, да и вообще во всем виноваты эти идиотские-

Джемин едва слышно смеется, и Пак так и замолкает с открытым ртом — пусть лучше хен смеется над ним, чем снова плачет.

* * *

Джемин лежит с закрытыми глазами, не переставая вертеться, но так и не находя удобного положения. Утыкается лицом в подушку, прячется с головой под одеялом, переворачивается на бок и со злостью отбрасывает одеяло в сторону. Привыкнуть к кровати, что когда-то считал своей, не получается до сих пор. Подушка тверже, чем та, какой он ее помнит, матрас не такой мягкий и даже игрушки, что когда-то любил обнимать, валяются в стороне, забытые и ненужные. Может, он ищет эти различия намеренно, придумывая сто и одну причину, почему не чувствует себя комфортно в месте, в котором провел не один день. Может, дело вовсе не в подушках. Джемин не знает. Он не хочет знать.

Кровать скрипит под чужим весом. Раньше, чем его спины касаются горячие пальцы, а плечи заботливо укрывают одеялом, На узнает его. Он почти ничего не произнес несколько часов назад, молча позволил другу ускользнуть в ванную тогда, когда в комнате остались только они, и потому, наверное, его появление не стало чем-то внезапным.

— Я пришел обниматься, — Джено утыкается носом ему в лопатки, опаляет горячим дыханием кожу сквозь футболку.

— Даже не надейся, что я встану и приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть, — На слабо улыбается, отмахиваясь от чужих объятий.

— Я не хочу есть, — Джемин не пытается развернуться, но легко чувствует, как в эту секунду парень по-детски надувает губы, прижимаясь к другу только сильнее, — я хочу обниматься. Джисон, кстати, тоже хотел прийти, но ты его так напугал, что он решил не беспокоить тебя сегодня.

На не отвечает. Он прикрывает глаза, двигается ближе, позволяя чужим горячим рукам согреть то, чего невозможно коснуться.

— Если ты захочешь поговорить, — тихий шепот Ли приятно щекочет ухо, — нет, когда ты решишь поговорить об этом, я буду здесь, чтобы услышать тебя, хорошо? Не только я, мы все будем здесь для тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это?

Джемин не отвечает. Он чувствует, будто может заплакать, если только попытается произнести хоть слово, поэтому только поджимает губы, слабо кивая головой. Он не знает, сколько времени они еще проведут вместе, как часто будут общаться, если в один день эта мечта перестанет быть их будущим, если в один день они не окажутся будущим друг друга, но он позволяет себе одну смущающую, но очень приятную мысль.

Может, однажды они могут стать друг другу семьей.


End file.
